Sakura is Crawling in her Mint
by Andressa lima
Summary: Pensamentos, e acontecimentos com Sakura. Saku x Surpresaa xD. Sakura's POV.


Yoh minna

Yoh minna ! Tudo bem com vocês ?! Bem, eu ainda não terminei o prox. Cap de mudança radical x)..Mais assim, eu juro que to tentando !

Estava eu, ouvindo uma musica do Linkin Park, Crawling, que diga-se de passagem, eu amo, ai e u fui escutando e traduzindo..Ai eu pensei "Putz, são os pensamentos ruins da Sakura !!" ..Ai eu peguei, indireiitei os erros que eu fiz traduzindo, e cá estou eu fazendo essa fic da nossa querida e amada garota ! n.n

Aih vai :

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura is Crawling in Your mint

Sakura's POV :

Ultimamente tenho me sentido muito vazia..Que sentido há, em viver, lutar, e conseguir ser a melhor medica ninja que o mundo shinobi já conheceu ?! Nenhum..

Não tenho a quem amar, e muito menos quem me ame. Sinto-me completamente perdida, acabada..Como se rastejasse dentro de mim mesma. Minha mente confusa..Inner ultimamente, confusa e pessimista. Não consigo mais viver assim..Sem amor..

"Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real"

"Rastejando dentro da minha pele

Estas feridas, eles não curarão

Medo é o que me derruba

Confundindo o que é real"

Sinto como se meu corpo estivesse acabado, machucado, ferido..Não tenho mais o que pensar de mim mesma. Essa ferida que abre dentro de mim, ninguém será capaz de curar...

"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,

Consuming, confusing,

This lack of self control I fear is never ending,

Controlling

I can't seem

To find myself again,

My walls are closing in,

(Without a sense of confidence,

I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before,

So insecure"

"Há algo dentro de mim que me puxa pra baixo da superfície

Consumindo, confundindo,

Esta falta de auto-controle eu temo que nunca acaba

Controlando

Parece que não consigo

Me achar novamente

Minhas paredes estão se fechando

(Sem um senso de confiança, estou convencido que há muita pressão para eu aguentar)

Eu me senti desse jeito antes

Só inseguro"

Sinto como se algo de mim me colocasse para baixo, cada vez mais e mais..Não consigo mais controlar meu eu. Minha parte shinobi destrutiva, me assombra..me confundindo, me consumindo...está tudo se fechando, e minha insegurança só aumenta..Só quero ter a quem amar, e quero ser amada de volta..Só quero isso..Ou isso,ou a morte.

"Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real"

"Rastejando dentro da minha pele

Estas feridas, eles não curarão

Medo é o que me derruba

Confundindo o que é real"

7 dias depois.

Sinto-me mais confusa ainda..minhas feridas estão abertas, de uma maneira que ninguém vê, mais eu sinto. Além de sentir as feridas, senti-me observada..Alguém tenta se ocultar, se esconder, a fim de me observar. Não sei se realmente alguém faz isso, ou se novamente estou confundindo-me com o que não é real...

"Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me,

Distracting, reacting,

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection,

It's haunting,

How I can't seem,

To find myself again,

My walls are closing in,

(Without a sense of confidence,

I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before,

So insecure..."

"Desconforto eterno se possuiu em mim

Distraindo, reagindo,

Contra minha vontade eu fico do lado da minha própria reflexão

Está assombrando

Parece que eu não consigo

Me achar novamente

Minhas paredes estão se fechando

(Sem um senso de confiança, estou convencido que há muita pressão para eu aguentar)

Eu me senti desse jeito antes

Tão inseguro..."

Ando muito desconfortável comigo mesma . Sinto que a cada dia que se passa, minha escuridão aumenta...Tudo se fecha. Mato com prazer, e sem dó, coisa que nunca aconteceu antes..É como se me manipulassem, e é como se eu estivesse caindo nessa manipulação..Me sinto insegura..

"Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real...(2x)

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,

Consuming,Confusing what is real...

This lack of self control I fear is never ending,

Controlling, Confusing what is real..."

Rastejando dentro da minha pele

Estas feridas, eles não curarão

Medo é o que me derruba

Confundindo o que é real

Rastejando dentro da minha pele

Estas feridas, eles não curarão

Medo é o que me derruba

Confundindo...

Confundindo o que é real... (Há algo dentro de mim que me puxa pra baixo da superfície

Consumindo)

Confundindo o que é real...

(Esta falta de auto-controle eu temo que nunca acaba,

Controlando)

Confundindo o que é real..."

Sinto que cada vez mais estou confundindo tudo. Meus olhos, não tem mais vida. Não sorrio mais..Sasuke, está morto. Decidi sair da vila. Sem pedir, sem data para voltar. Virei uma traidora, com certeza. Risquei o símbolo de konoha..Agora não há mais volta. Paro um pouco em uma floresta, sinto que há alguém me observando.

- Quem está ai ? – Pergunto. Uma sombra aparece. O mesmo vestia uma capa negra, com nuvens vermelhas.

- Vejo que a melhor Kunoichi do mundo Shinobi realmente é boa..- Deparo-me com olhos vermelhos escarlates. Mangekyou Sharingan..Agora eterno. Sim, já reconheci a pessoa a minha frente..e ela não me impõe medo.

- O que quer comigo, Uchiha Itachi ? – Como esquecer quem estava a minha frente quando meu ex-amado morreu ?

-Quero que venha comigo...Será ideal para recompor o clã uchiha, além de despertar vários interesses na akatsuki.

- Eu vou. – Disse sem objeções..Se ao menos não consigo ser feliz, e muito menos amada, ao menos ficarei ao lado de alguém a meu nível, até que a morte, ou a eternidade, venha me buscar.

xFimx

Sim, sim, muito confusa ne ? Caso não tenham entendido, mandem reviews perguntando que eu respondo tudo ! Kisus ;


End file.
